YooYie and Love?
by starcollision14
Summary: YooYie is back! And seems to be falling in love with Cindy!And plans to capture her!How will Jimmy save her!Will he save her!And will Jimmy,and Cindy blossom after this adventure? Read and find out! PLEAE R&R! J.C of course!


Hello everyone, I am terribly sorry for; Vacation with both gangs. It is on hold right now because I have to practice with my writing skills. So right now I am going to make some stories that come into my imagination for now but please enjoy!

R&R please!

You friend Jazz.

P.S: I don't know how to spell YooYie so I spelled it like this so please forgive me if it's wrong. L

.YooYie.

Here we have YooYie in another plan to destroy someone in particular. No, its not Sheen. Then who is it? Oh my goodness its Jimmy Neutron! Only he doesn't want to fight him or anything…he want's to steal the love of his life! So technically by heart its still destroying him. But, why Cindy? He could most probably have any girl he wants, right? With his awesome power, and good looks… Ohhh I see he wants someone as equal as he is. He saw how Cindy knocked him out with her Mid Air Betsy Flip. And he would like a companion that he could share his Kung Fu skills with. So, lets see how his plan will be…

At Shangri Llama-

YooYie is here in his Chinese home in his room yet again talking to himself. He is facing a picture that one of his ninjas took while he went on vacations to America where he spot Jimmy holding Cindy's hand at the Candy Bar.

YooYie: UGH! I want her now! I am feeling yet again, so lonely and would love to fight with her sometime! But AGHH! Why can Neutron have her! Look at his big head with weird Hershey American hair style! What the heck does she see in him! With my devilishly handsome good looks, and awesome power, she'll be begging me to be her boyfriend! HAHAHAHAHA!

He heads out his door to see all the monks and ninjas meditating, and fighting, its there hobby of course. With the bipolar weather of hot and cold, and the lovely tress, and ponds all around him will not even cheer him up. He is a very hot tempered eleven year old.

YooYie: LEEEEE!

He screams at the top of his lungs when he's clearly standing right in back of him. Lee starts to confront him when YooYie gives him a quick kick in the face!

YooYie: Ah there you are! You know that you should never come out from behind!

Lee: I wasn't even behind I was right next to you!

He says with a squeaky accented voice. He get's up rubbing his head.

YooYie: I don't care! Now I need you to capture someone…

Lee: Again!

YooYie: Do not interrupt!

Lee: Sorry master, what is you command?

YooYie: I need you to capture this delicate flower…

He says while holding up the picture that he was holding before.

Lee: Ah, the blondey that knocked you out like three months ago?

YooYie: UGH! Must you bring that up! And, yes! The blonde girl, her name is Cindy, and she lives in Retro Ville! You better not screw this up! Now listen closely, she has a boyfriend his name is Jimmy Neutron. He is one of the chosen one's friends.

Lee: Ah! Jimmy, yes I remember him! He showed me how to make cable!

YooYie: Ugh, yes him. Now let me finish, you big piece of sushi! Now he isn't a push over ok, he will destroy you if you ever put just one hand on her. So, try to capture her when she is completely alone understand!

Lee: Yes master! Now when do you want me to go capture her?

YooYie: NOW YOU FOOL!

Lee: Ah, yes master. As you wish.

They both bow, and Lee started heading to the temple where all the ninja's are at, so he could go tell the news.

YooYie: Yes, my plan is working. Now to go plan out my date!

He say's with a evil grin, and yet again to himself. And walks back inside his home…

Back At Retro Ville…

(A/N: Ok, so Jimmy, and Cindy are not exactly that stalker ninja took that picture in one of there moments. So there not exactly dating, there still in there fighting love emotion still.)

So, everyone's at the Candy Bar of course just another normal simple day. For now… And there all in there eleven year age still. And the gang's at there usual booth eating smoothies, ice cream, and candy.

Jimmy: Sheen, how many ice cream sundaes did you eat?

He said while staring at all the bowls, and a new bowl full of chocolate ice cream that has just been ordered.

Sheen: Jimmy, I only ate like I don't know twelve! I didn't eat a lot unlike Carl over here!

He pointed at Carl who has just finished his 20th bowl of tuna fish sundae.

Carl started licking his bowl, and looks up in the mention of his name.

Carl: (slurps) What?

Jimmy: You know what, forget I asked.

He said disgusted , and just takes a small sip in his smoothie.

Libby: Sheen, can you please cut down on the sugar, your going to get sick!

Sheen: I'll stop when I wanna!

He said guarding his new bowl.

Cindy just roll's her eyes, and take a sip of her smoothie.

Cindy: So guy's there's a school dance coming up next Friday! You guy's gunna go?

She say's while she took out a flyer of the school dance from her backpack.

Libby: You know it!

Sheen, and Carl just nod, still attacking there treats.

Cindy faces Jimmy asking for an answer in her expression.

Jimmy: Uh, well I might go, but I have something important coming up, so it'll be a maybe for me.

Cindy frowns, and gives him a sad puppy face.

Jimmy looks at her and starts feeling guilty.

Jimmy: Cindy, can I talk to you outside for a minute?

Libby starts nudging her in the ribs from under the table giving her a sign to go.

Cindy: (sighs) Fine…

They both get out of the booth , and head outside.

At the parking lot…

Jimmy: (Ahem) So Cindy…

Cindy: What do you want Neutron?

She said putting her hands on her hips.

Jimmy: Not much, just wanted to ask you something, but since your not interested…

He says heading back inside. He's just kidding, but he's trying to get her attention.

Cindy: Just tell me!

Jimmy: Ok, now that I completely have your attention, I want to ask you something.

His ocean blue eyes lighting up, Cindy notices.

Cindy: Jimmy Neutron, are you asking me out on a date?

She said sarcastically, but knew now what he want's to ask. She knows him a little to well.

Jimmy: Ugh, you know me to well…So will you?

Cindy: (giggles) Of course Jimmy!

She say's giving him a quick kiss.

(A/N: Like I said there not boyfriend and girlfriend but act like it. They just can't make a commitment. :P)

Jimmy starts to turn red like a tomato!

Jimmy: (coughs) Uh wow that was easy! Well I was wondering if maybe instead of going to the dance you , and I could go up into space. I've been checking my radar, and there's an amazing asteroid coming outside the atmosphere! And well I think that it would be the perfect place to take you out on a date so does that sound like a good plan to you?

Cindy: Oh wow Jimmy that sounds amazing! Of course I'll go!

Jimmy leans in, and puckers up…

Cindy of course leans in, and gives him what he want's.

They kiss passionately when Cindy notices something…

Cindy pushes him away!

Jimmy: Hey what's wrong!

She points at the Candy Bar's window! Where everyone inside are starring at them!

Jimmy: Ahhhh!

Even Sheen, and Carl notice, they stopped eating, and are just starring wide eyed at them.

Libby on the other hand is just smiling at the two love birds. She's happy about that event, but a little disappointed that everyone is watching.

Cindy: The next time you ask me if you could meet me outside, remind me to say no.

Jimmy: Agreed.

He says looking through the window where everyone's giggling, snickering, and just plane starring.

Cindy: Ok look let's just go inside and pretend that know one saw anything.

Jimmy: Well since they know already might as well…

He says while grabbing her hand. She just gives a nervous glance, but she's strong she doesn't care what those people think. So she just smiles and they both enter the building with there head on high.

Up at the sky, you could hear a giant plane coming and air parking right on top of the Candy Bar.

Everyone starts freaking out , and doesn't know where the roaring wind is coming from! Suddenly a explosion happens, and they see a giant whole on the roof! What's happening!

Jimmy held on to Cindy as hard as he can to make sure nothing happens to her. Suddenly smoke comes out of know where!

No one can see anything!

Suddenly Jimmy can't feel Cindy's body anymore!

Jimmy: CINDY!

He yells her name to see where she is, but can't see anything! Where is she!

Cindy: JIMMY!

Jimmy heard her scream, but can't see where she is!

Jimmy thinks: OH CRAP! Where'd she go! UGH! Who's attacking! What's happening!

Suddenly the smoke clears, and everyone seemed to leave the Candy Bar except for Libby, Sheen, and Carl.

Libby: What just happened! And where's Cindy!

Jimmy looks around hoping for any sign of her…

Jimmy: UGH! NOO!

Sheen looks around and spots something!

Sheen: Jimmy look it's a letter!

He's right there was a letter, it was placed right where Cindy was.

It said…

Dear Jimmy Neutron, I have stolen you girlfriend, and now she will be mine! You will never see her again! HAHAHA!

From you new enemy: YooYie

Jimmy crumbles the paper with pure anger.

Jimmy: WHAT! YOOYIE STOLE MY CINDY, AND WANTS HER TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!WHAT! WELL HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM FOR TRYING TO TAKE HER FROM ME!

He yells and frightens the three pre-teens.

Carl: So, what are you gunna do Jimmy.

Jimmy: Oh you don't want to know…

Well here's chapter one! Hope you liked it! And I hope I stayed in character well got to blast! Lol. I am going to update soon I promise well bye!

Please R&R!

You friend Jazz.J


End file.
